Freak Show (series)
Freak Show is an American webcomic series undergoing production. Plot Freak Show follows the adventures of Bombar D'Ambrosio, a sleazy man that travels across the continent of Notorea in an effort to eliminate Cryptids: malevolent creatures and/or objects that endanger innocent people. Cryptid Hunters like Bombar delve where no other man would dare and thus witness both the greatest wonders and horrors the world has to offer. After Bombar takes on a younger apprentice named Sol and reunites with his assistant Madison, the three begin to uncover the truth behind the recent mass uprising of Cryptids as well as the reasoning behind their existence in the first place. Structure Freak Show is structured sequentially, although individual chapters for the first half of the series tend to focus on a single Cryptid. It can be broken down into an outline of sagas and story arcs. * Freak Show: Monster Hunt ** Introductory arc ** Apex Arena arc ** Merc. Wars arc * Freak Show: Apocalyptia ** Rise of Deities arc ** Guillotine 3 arc ** Clash of Deities arc * Freak Show: The Show Must Go On ** 7 Deadly Sins arc ** Demon Suppression arc ** Key of Solomon arc * Freak Show: After Show ** Epilogue Characters Major Protagonists Bombar D'Ambrosio-''' The central protagonist, Bombar is a cryptid hunter an an effective one at that. He specializes in using incendiary weapons and appears almost obsessed with killing cryptids. His personality comes off as sleazy, conceited, and perhaps even lazy to a degree. '''Sol- "Unsullied" Sol is Bombar's apprentice whom he rescues from a Wendigo. Sol becomes interested in cryptid hunting and decides to travel with Bombar, though the latter is uninterested in him at first. Sol is of the Unsullied tribe: a native people who worship deities of the sun and night. He is cocky, albeit very friendly. Sol is believed by his tribe to be the reincarnation of Tohil, the deity of sunlight. Madison- Madison is a teenage girl Bombar has known for 2 years prior to the story's beginning. She loves to travel and so Bombar agrees to let her tag along with him every summer. Bombar considers her an "assistant hunter", though in truth she simply does his chores for him while he spends the summer hunting cryptids day and night. Madison fits in well with the rowdiness of Bombar and Sol but thinks more rationally. She is not allowed to hunt, but prefers to stay out of action anyway. Barracuda- Barracuda Alligood is the president of the Laughing Jackals: the hunting company Bombar works for. He appears to hold a strong, perhaps menacing, desire to 'get his hands' on Bombar. Bombar wishes to avoid Barracuda for the rest of his life due to an incident in his past, but they are forced to face each other in the Apex Arena story arc. Mariam- A disowned child of royalty, Mariam is a freebooter and bounty hunter. His level of swordfighting capability is superhuman and he appears to have a strange connection with Sol. Supporting Protagonists Nergal- Nergal is a cryptid hunter of the Laughing Jackals company. He is an eccentric man in Victorian-era clothing that plays with science. Chapters